15 pensamientos sobre Shikamaru y Temari
by hellbunnyxxx
Summary: 15 oraciones que están inspiradas en Shikamaru y Temari. Están ambientadas en diferentes tiempos, ya sea durante el examen de chuunin, La búsqueda de Sasuke, Naruto Shippuuden y lo que podría llega a pasar después de Naruto Shippuuden .


15 pensamientos sobre Shikamaru y Temari

Notas: Estas 15 oraciones están inspiradas sobre Shikamaru y Temari. Están ambientadas en diferentes tiempos, ya sea durante el examen de chuunin, La búsqueda de Sasuke, Naruto Shippuuden y lo que _podría _llega a pasar después de Naruto Shippuuden .

Para aquellos que siguen mi otro fic; Akasuki Lady, no se preocupen, lo terminaré, sólo que necesitaba un descanso de escribir escenas de accion y este _fic_ si así se puede llamarlo me pareció una buena salida.

Tenebrosa

La primera vez que la vio su sonrisa, su verdadera sonrisa le dio un cosquilleo en el estómago; era una sonrisa tenebrosa, pero a la vez adorable.

Kimono

Túnica larga que constituye el imprescindible vestuario tradicional japonés. Para Shikamaru el kimono que ella llevaba puesto era la única barrera entre sus manos y la suave piel de Temari.

Lágrimas

Siempre lo acusa de ser infantil; de ser un llorón, una vez al verlo llorar le preguntó si tenía miedo a ser lastimado. Él sólo se alejo en silencio de ella.

Ella nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero cuando lo vio abrazar a aquella compañera de equipo suya las lágrimas se hacían paso hacia fuera por más que ella las retenía con todas sus fuerzas.

Amistad

Shikamaru había sido amigo de Ino y Chouji desde muy pequeños. Se confiaban todos sus secretos y de vez en cuando compartían consejos. Un consejo fue lo que Shikamaru pidió a Ino al verse envuelto en una situación más que problemática. No sabía como acercarse a _cierta _kunoichi y de la Arena y acudió en busca de ayuda a su amiga de la infancia. Ella al escuchar su problema sólo sonrió y le dio un abrazo colocando una rosa en su mano derecha. "Dale esta flor y ella lo entenderá" es lo que le aconsejó.

Dormir

Es la actividad favorita de Nara Shikamaru. El podría dormir en cualquier parte, en un parque, en la plaza, sobre el tejado de su casa, sobre el escritorio donde completa innumerables papeles para los exámenes de chuunin, pero el mejor lugar de todos para realizar esta actividad era en su cama, con ella a su lado.

Caricias

Cuando por fin ambos decidieron dejar los rodeos y por fin afrontar lo que sentían el uno por el otro el acariciarse era algo relativamente difícil. Ninguno de lo dos era una persona _sentimental_ lo cual esa parte de la relación era un poco desconocida para ambos. Shikamaru dio el primer paso al rozar la palma de su mano a una de sus coloridas mejillas.

Animal

Varios rumores circulan en la villa con respecto a Nara Shikamaru. Vago, haragán, vicioso y la lista continúa. Cada vez que Temari los oye hablar acerca de su esposo no responde nada, sólo se limita a sonreír tímidamente. _También es un animal, porque cuando empiezo a succionar una de sus orejas no hay forma de parar a la bestia que desaté._

Suave.

Sus labios siguen tan suaves a pesar de los años y todas las misiones. Ahora una pequeña cicatriz había aparecido del lado izquierdo de su labio inferior. Al besarlo Temari sentía esta zona rozar con su lengua, y suavizaba la intensidad de su beso para no lastimarlo.

Rudeza

Para ser una mujer bastante ruda y violenta en el campo de batalla y en la vida en general, era una mujer bastante sumisa y tímida en la cama.

Sexo

Ellos tenían sexo muy frecuentemente. Lo tuvieron antes de ser sinceros a sí mismos y afrontar sus ceñimientos y lo siguen teniendo hasta ahora.

No importa que sea salvaje, rápido, dedicado o simplemente alucinante, mientras lo tenga con ella, será siempre su actividad favorita.

Posesivo

Shikamaru nunca fue del tipo celoso o posesivo, pero cuando una vez vio a otros hombres mirar hacia el escote que Temari llevaba puesto la tomó de la cintura y chocó sus labios contra los de ella con rudeza. Al terminar el beso ella solo lo miró extrañada.

Escotes y Tajos.

Todos sus trajes de combate tenían alguna especie de abertura que dejaba ver un poco más de piel. Una vez ella lo sorprendió mirando _idiotizado_ sus piernas.

Desde aquel día ella dejaba de vez en cuando ver algo más de carne sólo para ver la reacción que tendría.

Besos

Ellos compartían todo tipo de besos. Apasionados, dulces, fuertes, suaves, castos, mariposa, mojados, secos, dominantes y sumisos.

Pero lo más importante era que todos esos besos son besos de amor.

Oscuridad y Viento

La oscuridad era su elemento, él se movía entre las sombras.

Ella era una señora del viento.

Que ironía es que la oscuridad y sombras están asociadas con lo tenebroso y lo malvado, siendo él el **no**malvado entre los dos.

Amor

Nunca ni en sus más locos sueños ella se hubiera imaginado que se enamoraría de un sujeto como él. Descuidado, holgazán, representaba todo lo que ella iba en contra.

Nunca ni en sus más locos sueños él se hubiera imaginado que se enamoraría de una mujer como ella. Violenta, agresiva, representaba todo lo que él temía.

Pero una vez que aprendieron a ver más allá de esos aspectos superficiales, sólo la palabra amor podría acercarse al concepto de lo que uno siente por el otro.


End file.
